Destined To Be
by saiyangerl
Summary: A story about what would happen if Goku accidentally revealed Trunks' identity. Would Vegeta and Bulma still get together? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own and am not claiming Akira Toriyama's characters from Dragonball Z.I do; however, own this story and created it myself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the most part this is a fan fiction, but there is a little bit of song fiction incorporated.The purpose is to imply events, which are not directly written into this story.The main subject being what would be lemon scenes; however, I am not a lemon writer, which is why I came up with the idea of incorporating pieces of lyrics to convey the moment.ANOTHER DISCLAMER: I do not own and am not claiming the lyrics to Lee Ann Rimes' "Can't Fight The Moonlight," Mandy Moore's "I Wanna Be With You," or Savage Garden's "Universe."And PLEASE do not let the artists that I mentioned sway you from reading this story.I only happen to like those particular songs and am not an obsessed Lee Ann Rimes or Mandy Moore fan.;-)Thanks and enjoy!

saiyangerl

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Prologue: The evil Frieza and King Cold have been destroyed by a mystery Super Saiyan from the future, who has just revealed to Goku who he is. Piccolo, with his strong sense of hearing, overhears as well. Goku quickly tells the others about a powerful force of androids that will come to Earth within three years._

"Three years?!" Krillin cried. 

"Yes, and we'll need all that time in order to train and prepare." said Piccolo seriously. 

"But you'll never guess who that Super Saiyan was!" Goku exclaimed.

"You know…he looked familiar.Him and Vegeta…they looked alike."Krillin commented.

"Uh…funny you should mention that Krillin…"Goku replied trying not to be obvious.

"What do you mean by that Kakarot?"Vegeta questioned, arms crossed.

"N-nothing…"Goku stuttered.

"Alright, Goku!Out with it!Who was that mysterious boy?!"Bulma cried with impatience.

"In order for him to be a Super Saiyan wouldn't you or Vegeta have to be his father?"said Krillin.

"That's right!"Bulma cried."And if you ask me he looked more like Vegeta."

"Humph!He looked nothing like me, woman!"Vegeta retorted."Besides, who is his mother then?"Vegeta had brought up a good point.

"That's right.If Vegeta is supposedly the father, then who is his mother?"Krillin wondered aloud.

"Goku!Come on!Speak up!"Bulma said, hands on hips, stamping her foot.

"Well…"Goku avoided their stares and looked at the ground, shifting around.

"Why can't you tell us Goku?!"

"He's Vegeta's son isn't he?"said Krillin.

"Uh…"

"Come on, Goku.I know you better than anyone and you know I'm right."Krillin said, to prove his point.

"Krillin…I'm not supposed to say…"Goku replied hesitantly.

"So what are you trying to say?"Vegeta cried."Is he my son or isn't he?"

Goku looked at Vegeta and then his eyes shifted away avoiding Vegeta's stare.

"Well if we know that Vegeta's the father you have to tell us who the mother is now."Bulma said, pressuring Goku.

"That would be funny if it was Bulma."Krillin said jokingly.

"Ha.Very funny chrome dome!"Bulma replied, obviously not amused.

"Yeah…wouldn't that be funny…"Goku said uneasily.

"Uh…Goku…I don't like the sound of that…"Krillin had stopped laughing."Are you trying to say that Bulma and Vegeta are the mother and father?"

"WHAAAT?!?!"Bulma shrieked and fell over.

"You can't be serious Kakarot!!!"Vegeta cried.

"Uh…so…let's say we start training for those androids…"Goku said, trying to change the subject.

"Goku you know that you weren't supposed to tell.You've just terminated his existence." Piccolo said sternly, with his arms crossed.

"But how did you know that he was the son of Bulma and Vegeta?"Goku asked in surprise.

"YOU MEAN IT'S TRUE?!?!"Bulma had now jumped back on to her feet.All eyes were on Bulma and Vegeta. 

"What are you all staring at?!" yelled Bulma. "If you ask me, I think the future has just been perfected." She commented, barely glancing at Vegeta. 

Vegeta was in deep thought over the concept. _My son?! And with that human woman as a mate?! What kind of future is that?! _

Yamcha, who had been silent during the entire discussion so far, started laughing."That's funny, Goku! Why would Bulma ever go out with Vegeta?!" he laughed some more. "That's a good one!!!"

"No, this is no joke." Piccolo said. 

"Huh?" Yamcha stopped laughing. 

"Now that everyone knows it has affected the natural events which were supposed to occur."

"As if I would ever waste my time with a woman! I've got better things to do!" said Vegeta. 

"And as if I'd ever waste my time with a stubborn Saiyan like you!" Bulma retorted. 

"We've got to find a way to fix this, or their son will cease to exist." Piccolo stated. 

"You expect me to just dump Yamcha and go out with Vegeta?!" Bulma cried."Well you've got another thing coming if you think I'd ever even consider somebody like Vegeta!" 

"Well he asked that Goku not mention who he was, but obviously it slipped his mind." Piccolo stated, looking at Goku. 

"Um…sorry." Goku muttered. 

"He came from the future to warn us so that we could make a better one. And he also destroyed Frieza and King Cold. Now you're saying we should just forget about his existence?!" said Piccolo. 

"Piccolo, I've never seen you show such compassion." said Goku. 

"We can also use as many strong fighters as we can get. You never know what lies ahead." Piccolo replied in a serious tone. 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!I'M NOT GOING TO BE VEGETA'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Bulma cried out in great protest.The shock was making her ballistic.She took a capsule from her pocket and threw it to the ground. In a puff of smoke appeared an instant air car."Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of here!"She hopped in and flew off back to Capsule Corp. 

Vegeta glared one last time at the others, then charged up and followed to begin extensive training.Afterwards, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu took off. 

The only ones left were Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. "Listen. We're going to have to do something about this." Piccolo began. 

"You mean, get Bulma and Vegeta…together???" said Krillin. 

"Exactly." 

"How are we going to do that, Piccolo?" Gohan asked. 

"Well I'm not one to know much about relationships so I'll leave that up to you guys." said Piccolo.

"But Bulma has been with Yamcha forever!" protested Krillin. 

"It doesn't matter!Trunks will not exist unless we do something about it!"Piccolo cried impatiently."Instead of remaining apart for three years, we'll have to get everyone together a few times until we can assure that the future is put back on its proper course."With that having been said, he flew off. 

"Well, now all we have to do is tell your mother that we're going to have to train for the next three years, Gohan." said Goku. 

"Mom's not gonna like that." said Gohan. 

"You got that right!" Krillin cried. "I still remember when I had to tell her where you and Gohan were and about the two Saiyans coming to Earth!" 

"Well, we have to break the news to her. Like it or not, we've got to prepare for those androids." Goku replied.

A few days later… 

"So how did Chichi take the news?" Krillin whispered to Goku. 

"Well…she eventually had to give in…" 

"Hey! Chrome dome! This was your idea! Why don't you do the barbecuing!" Bulma shouted from the grill.

"Uh…okay." Krillin said, not wanting to deal with Bulma's ranting, and hurried over. 

"Humph! All Yamcha does is fight!" Bulma grumbled to herself. Yamcha and Tien were sparring a little with each other, Krillin was cooking at the grill, Master Roshi was relaxing in a chair reading a magazine, Gohan and Chaozu were playing Frisbee, and Goku was drooling over the delicious smells coming from the grill. 

Vegeta stood off by himself, with his arms crossed. Mr. Briefs had barely started working on a gravity machine for him to train in. _Humph! Foolish sentimental gatherings! I can't believe I have to live with these Earthlings!_ He griped to himself. 

Bulma stood by the grill while Krillin flipped a couple burgers. _Well…it's now or never._ Krillin thought. _Gosh I sure hate to sabotage their relationship…but her and Yamcha were going to break up anyways. I have to conjure up a fight between them for the sake of the future._

"Say…Bulma! Why aren't you and Yamcha catching up on some time together? I mean…you've hardly had a chance to since we were all so busy trying to defeat Frieza." "Humph! He's off sparring with Tien, even though there's no real fight anytime soon!" Bulma replied angrily. 

"Well…I know we have to train for when those androids come, but I don't see anything wrong with a little relaxation and fun once in awhile. I mean, we've got three years." said Krillin. 

"If I complain to him we'll just get in another argument!" Bulma sniffed, crossing her arms. 

"But Bulma…you're letting him take control. You should show him who's boss. I mean what's more important to him? You or fighting?" 

"I suppose you're right. Why are you trying to help me, Krillin? I didn't think you cared about such things. I'm always yelling and insulting you…" Bulma said, thinking about Krillin's advice. 

"I know you don't mean it, Bulma. And I still consider you a friend. So I'm just trying to be a good friend by helping another friend." Krillin replied with a smile. 

"Thanks, Krillin." Bulma said, a smile coming to her face. Then she walked off. I'm sorry, but I had to do it, Bulma. Krillin thought to himself. 

"Yamcha! Why are you fighting right now?! Frieza was just barely destroyed and all you can think about is fighting?!" Bulma exclaimed. 

Yamcha and Tien paused, with their fists in the air and in a fighting stance. "But Bulma, you heard, there's going to be some really powerful androids arriving in three years. We'll need all the time we can get to prepare." He replied. 

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with relaxing once in awhile!" 

"Oh come on, Bulma. Tien and I are just having a little fun…I'll be with you in a few minutes, okay?" 

"Oh! So you're just going to brush me off like that! You'd rather fight, huh?!" Bulma retorted. 

"Bulma, I never said ---" Yamcha began. 

"You're going to have to choose what's more important! Me, or fighting!" Bulma ordered, cutting Yamcha off. 

"Are you saying that I either fight or be with you?" he questioned. 

"That's right! That's exactly what I'm saying!" 

"You can't just order me not to fight!" he cried. Bulma grumbled, stomped her foot, and walked off. 

Krillin watched from a distance, feeling bad about setting up the fight. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and Krillin turned around. "Goku!" 

"I know you feel bad, Krillin, but it had to be done. They would've broken up anyways if I hadn't opened my big mouth and altered the future." said Goku. 

"Yeah, I know you're right, Goku. What's going to be even harder is getting Bulma and Vegeta together!" 

"They managed to get together somehow in the future so there's got to be a way for us to make that happen." Goku replied seriously. 

"Yeah." said Krillin. 

Gohan laughed as he and Chaozu threw the Frisbee back and forth. "Try and catch this one!" Chaozu cried. 

Gohan leapt in to the air, but was just a little bit short of catching the Frisbee. It flew over his head and over to where Vegeta was standing. "Hey, uh, Vegeta! Can you throw that back here, please!" Gohan shouted. 

"Humph!" And with a simple blast, Vegeta destroyed the Frisbee. _Foolish games! What a complete waste of time!_

"Aw…why'd ya have to go and do that?" Gohan said with a sad look on his face. 

"Come on, everybody! Let's eat!" exclaimed Goku. 

"Come on, Gohan! We'd better hurry and get some food!" Chaozu cried, pulling Gohan with him. 

After eating and having a good time, everybody went their separate ways again. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were still at Master Roshi's hanging around afterwards. Then Piccolo landed on the island. "Piccolo!" Gohan cried out happily. 

"So…how are things going?" he asked with his usual serious tone. 

"Well…Bulma and Yamcha got in to an argument. I set it up…" said Krillin. 

"But how do we know if they're going to stay angry at each other and broken up?" asked Goku. 

"Well I encouraged Bulma that she give Yamcha an ultimatum, her or fighting." replied Krillin. 

"Good. We can almost confirm that phase one has been completed." said Piccolo. "I think we'd better wait and see though. These things take time. We're dealing with emotions, not fighting techniques." said Goku. 

"But how in the world are we going to get Bulma and Vegeta together?!" Krillin cried. 

"I would advise that you wait about a week to ensure that Bulma and Yamcha's relationship is permanently terminated." Piccolo added. 

"Piccolo, it's going to take a lot longer than that. We have three years, so there is plenty of time for a relationship to develop between Bulma and Vegeta." 

"I've got it!" Krillin cried jumping in the air. 

"Next week we'll have another gathering, but everybody will come late except for Bulma and Vegeta! We'll just call this the first step. Then we'll have to come up with more ideas." 

"But what if Vegeta doesn't want to come?" Gohan questioned. 

"I know! We'll mention there will be some sparring as well!" said Goku. 

"I can't believe nobody's here! Krillin is supposed to help do the cooking!" 

Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed. _So…there's going to be sparring. Here's my chance to beat Kakarot!_ He thought to himself. Half an hour passed and still, nobody was there. 

"Where is everybody?!" Bulma cried getting impatient. "Well I have to start preparing the food. I don't suppose you know how to cook?" she said, looking at Vegeta. He didn't answer but remained standing, with his arms crossed. "Fine then!" she cried. 

An hour passed and the food was almost done. "Where is everybody!!!" Bulma cried angrily, looking at her watch. "And you! You couldn't even help!" she shouted at Vegeta. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and did not respond. "You don't even have anything to say?!" Bulma was really getting angry now and threw a cup at Vegeta, he moved his head slightly as it flew by him and smashed against the wall. __

_Where is Kakarot?! And why must I put up with this woman?!_ He thought with frustration. 

"When I get my hands on that bald head of Krillin's I'm gonna throw it against the wall like a tennis ball!!!" 

Then Tien and Chaozu walked in. "Hi guys!" Chaozu greeted. 

"Why is everybody so late?!" Bulma cried. 

"Late? We're not late." Said Chaozu. 

"Goku told us to meet here at two o'clock." replied Tien. 

"What?!?! He told me everybody was coming at twelve o'clock!!!" 

"Well…you know Goku. Two o'clock, twelve o'clock, he probably got them mixed up." said Chaozu, trying to laugh convincingly. 

"Just wait til I get my hands on him!!!" she yelled. 

A few minutes later, Goku arrived. "Hi everybody! Oh hey, Bulma!" he said with a smile. 

Bulma looked ready to explode. "GOKU!!! I had everything ready two hours early because you confused the time!!! I can't rely on you to do anything right!!!" 

"Sorry…Bulma. I don't see what the big deal is." Goku replied calmly. Bulma just stomped off. Everybody gave each other a sly look. 

Soon Yamcha arrived. And a few minutes after that came Krillin. "Krillin!!! I'll have you know I prepared ALL the food!!! So you're stuck with the dishes!" Bulma yelled, poking him and walking off. 

Krillin just stood after her and stared. "Wow…she's really mad." He said. 

Soon after eating, everybody gathered outside. "Okay now we'll spar with one partner for 20 minutes and then switch off. We need to practice fighting different people to get used to different strengths." said Goku. 

Just then Piccolo arrived. "So are we going to spar or what?" he said. 

"Okay, Gohan, you spar with Chaozu. Krillin you spar with Yamcha…" 

"And I'll take on you, Kakarot." said Vegeta, stepping forward. 

"Alright. Then Tien you spar with Piccolo."

Vegeta and Goku prepared to face off. Vegeta smiled menacingly. Then they flew in to the air, throwing punches back and forth. Goku threw a hard punch to Vegeta, which seemed to send him down almost too easily. But the Saiyan quickly flew back up, and with his super speed hit Goku from behind. 

Meanwhile, one of Chaozu's punches sent Gohan flying. "Whoa!" he cried, hitting the ground. He gritted his teeth and got back up. Then he charged at Chaozu. 

"Yah! Yah!" Krillin cried with each attempt to punch Yamcha. Yamcha jumped over him and easily knocked him to the ground with a kick of his leg, while Piccolo was roughing Tien up. The sparring continued, switching on and off between partners for two hours. Except for Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was determined to beat him. They both had their triumphs, but by the end they were both pretty beaten up. 

Everybody lay down in chairs outside, exhausted. Bulma was tending to everybody's sores. Krillin and Goku watched as she rubbed some cream on to Vegeta's sores. "Wow…she's actually helping Vegeta…" Krillin whispered to Goku. 

"Well he's kind of one of us now. Hanging out with us and living with Bulma." Goku whispered back. 

"Except he still wants to beat you." replied Krillin. 

"Well…some things you can't change I guess." 

"There! All done!" said Bulma. 

Vegeta stared at the strange smelly, gooey stuff that Bulma had rubbed on him. Then he looked up."What are you staring at?!" he said sternly to Goku and Krillin.

"Oh…nothing." said Goku. 

"Yeah, nothing at all!" said Krillin. 

_Humph! Ignorant jerks!_ Vegeta thought angrily. 

"Hey, we never found out if it's over between Bulma and Yamcha for good." Krillin whispered to Goku. 

"They didn't talk to each other at all today." Goku commented. 

"Well I'll find out from Yamcha." Replied Krillin. 

"Well, looks like I better get going." said Yamcha, slowly getting up and walking past Goku and Krillin. 

"Yeah, us too." said Tien as he and Chaozu also got up. 

"Hey…uh…Yamcha…I was just wondering…are you and Bulma still talking to each other?" asked Krillin quietly so that only Yamcha would hear. 

Yamcha looked down for a second. "Well…we had one of our usual fights and Bulma gave me a choice. Her or fighting. But she can't tell me not to fight. So…I guess we're just not talking to each other for now." Yamcha said slowly. "You know how she gets. I bet after a couple of days she'll start talking to me again." Yamcha said, and flew off. Then Tien and Chaozu said their good-byes and left as well. 

"It seems like it's possibly over." Krillin said solemnly. 

Goku nodded. "Well at least Bulma and Vegeta are interacting at least." Goku said. "The hard part will be getting them together."

Back at Capsule Corp…

Bulma landed the air car and hopped out; as Vegeta slowly landed, holding a slightly injured arm to his muscular chest. Once inside he idly straightened out his arm, bearing the pain. "You shouldn't do that." Bulma commented. 

He looked up to her, glaring. "And what do you know?!" he snapped. 

"Humph! Well, if you're not able to use your arm for awhile because you didn't take care of it then it's not my problem!" she sniffed, walking off. 

Vegeta just sneered after her and went to the kitchen, where Mr. Briefs was drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Is the gravity machine complete?" he asked gruffly. 

"No, won't be done for awhile. I barely started working on her." Mr. Briefs replied, then went back to reading the paper. 

Vegeta left in a huff. _I must train so that I can defeat Kakarot!_

Bulma stood in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. _Humph! There's no way I'm going out with that Saiyan! The future will be much better off! To think I actually have to live with him though! _

The next day Yamcha came to see Bulma. "Oh it's you." Bulma said smugly. 

"Look Bulma, I've really been thinking about what you said." started Yamcha. 

"Oh?" 

"And I don't want us to argue and end up breaking up. I want things to work out between us and I definitely don't want you to end up having a baby with Vegeta." he said guiltily. 

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Yamcha! You really do care about me!" Bulma cried out with joy. "And don't worry, there's no way I'm going to go out with Vegeta! I can't stand him! He thinks he's such a tough guy and has such an attitude!" 

"Really? That's nice to know." said Vegeta coming up from behind Bulma. "Yikes!!! It's Vegeta!!!" Bulma cried out in surprise, jumping a mile into the air.Vegeta smiled mischievously. 

"Hi there Vegeta!" Yamcha said smiling, trying to be nice since he feared Vegeta's bad temper. Vegeta just glared at him. 

"Anyways! If you didn't realize, we were having a conversation that does not include you or your attitude!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta in annoyance. 

"Heh. Why do you waste your time on such an annoying woman?" Vegeta said to Yamcha with a smirk and started to walk off. 

"Oh yeah! I'll show you annoying!" Bulma cried out in rage, shaking her fist in the air. 

She was about to run after Vegeta and attempt to pound him for his sardonic remarks, but Yamcha held her back. "Whoa! Hold on there Bulma! Let's not get carried away. He didn't harm you or anything." 

"Well he's got to learn how to treat a woman! I will not put up with that attitude!"


	2. Part Two

Two weeks later everybody was at Capsule Corp. again. "Wow, I thought you'd all be training and not relaxing." commented Bulma. 

"Well…uh…we're just trying to have some good times before those androids…uh…come and try and destroy us all." Goku replied uneasily trying to think up an excuse, as to not lead Bulma on to the gang's intentions of breaking up the relationship between her and Yamcha, as well as getting her and Vegeta together. 

"Good one!" Krillin whispered. 

"Good times?! You all are a bunch of weaklings!" Vegeta cried. 

"Oh shut up! It's not like your precious gravity machine is even ready yet!" Bulma shouted. This angered Vegeta and he powered up. His body became surrounded by energy, which released itself and struck a nearby tree. Bulma looked at the tree fall, then back at Vegeta with a dropped jaw. "Yikes!" she cried in fear backing away. 

"Um this is gonna be a tough one, Goku…" Krillin commented. "Real tough." 

After awhile of just hanging out Goku approached Krillin. "Krillin…I thought you said those two were in a big fight!" 

"They were! I don't know what happened. I guess they made up…" 

"Wait I've got an idea!" cried Goku. 

"Hey guys! Let's go out and spar. We'll pair up into two teams in order to practice fighting against those androids and working as a team!" announced Goku. 

"Alright!" everybody cried. 

"Good thinking, Kakarot." commented Vegeta, his mood lightening up at the mention of a fight. 

"I knew this was too good to be true! Fighting again?!" Bulma complained. "Yamcha I order you to stay here with me! I'm tired of being ditched!" 

"But Bulma…they need me. And this is an important aspect of training that Goku has brought up." Yamcha replied hesitantly. 

"Come on everybody. Follow me." And with that Goku took off and everybody followed behind. 

"Ooooh!!! You're gonna get it when you return Yamcha!!!" Bulma shouted after them. 

Goku and Krillin flew side by side. "Wow you sure know how to make Bulma mad. I mean since she hates Yamcha always leaving her to go and fight." Krillin said to Goku. 

"Yeah, and at the same time we can all train for when those androids come instead of sitting around." replied Goku. 

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was in a rage. "Ooooh that Yamcha! He thinks a sweet apology will get me to stop being angry at him and that I won't get mad if he continues to go off and fight, forgetting about me! I'll show him! Our relationship is going to take a little break until he gets his act together!"

"Gosh I can't believe Bulma. She said we're temporarily not boyfriend and girlfriend." Yamcha said to Puar, sighing. 

"Maybe you should've paid a little more attention to her." Puar replied. 

"Oh well she just needs some time to cool off." Yamcha said as he got ready to start his work out in the gym. Then a dance class next door caught his eye. "Oooooh. Dance class…that doesn't seem like such a bad idea…" he said drooling. 

"Yamcha…" Puar scolded. 

"Hey if Bulma wants to take a break that's fine with me! I could use one too!" Yamcha cried jumping up to sign up for the class. 

"Oh dear…" Puar sighed.

A week later Bulma saw Yamcha drive by with a car full of girls, all on their way to dance class. "I can't believe it! He thinks a break means he can go out with other girls?! Well it's going to be a very long break for him then!" 

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin waved as he, Goku, and Gohan descended from the air. 

"Oh, hi." she replied with irritation. 

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked. 

"Well you know how me and Yamcha are on a little break until he can get things straight on the priority of a relationship over fighting? I just saw him drive by with a car full of other girls!" she exclaimed. 

"That's Yamcha for ya. Although not nearly as bad as Master Roshi." said Krillin. Bulma grumbled. 

"Well we just got done with a training session today and thought we'd stop on by for lunch." said Goku. 

"Lunch? Gosh is that all you boys think about? Food and fighting?" 

"Well…uh…Chichi is a little mad about Gohan taking a break from his studies for the next three years…so she's holding out on meals." said Goku.

Later, while Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were gobbling down food Vegeta passed by. "Hey!" They all looked up from their eating. "Well I haven't got all day! Where is that annoying woman?!" Vegeta asked with annoyance. 

"You want to know where Bulma is???" Goku questioned. 

"Hey didn't Bulma mention she was gonna ---" 

"be in her room!" Krillin interrupted Gohan. "It's uh right uh that way and it's the second door on your right." 

"Krillin! That's not Bulma's room. That's the bathroom where she said she'd be taking a shower!" Gohan cried once Vegeta was gone. 

"I know. And well I thought it'd be a start for pairing up Vegeta and Bulma." Krillin said with a smile. "Plus I thought it'd be kind of amusing." he laughed. 

"You know Bulma is going to probably get really mad at him." 

"How does getting her mad at him get them to like each other?" asked Gohan. 

"Um…I guess it's more amusing than helpful to our plan." Krillin said smiling. 

Vegeta walked down the hall. He heard singing as he reached the second door on the right. Then he opened the door to find a steamed up bathroom with Bulma's singing ringing throughout. "Huh?" _This is not a room! Those fools!_

At the sudden cool breeze let into the bathroom, Bulma stopped singing and poked her head out. "Hey!!! Don't' you know what privacy is?! I'm trying to take a shower!!!" she cried. 

"I came to tell you that the gravity machine is not working and I want it fixed." Vegeta replied crossing his arms. 

"Why how dare you order me what to do as well as invade my privacy!" Bulma switched off the shower and grabbed a towel, then stepped out with the towel wrapped around her. "You need to learn a little respect you no good Saiyan!" she cried. She grabbed a toothbrush and threw it at Vegeta, missing of course because of her bad aim. 

"Well since you've finished your shower you can come and fix the machine." 

"Excuse me?! Don't you realize I'm not even dressed! I'm wearing a towel!" Bulma shrieked in anger. She brushed past Vegeta angrily as she exited the bathroom and headed towards her room.

"That didn't sound like it went too well…" Krillin commented from the kitchen to Goku and Gohan. "Man! Before getting Vegeta and Bulma together we have to get them to like each other first!" They all sighed. 

This was not going to be an easy task. Outside Vegeta had run into Mr. Briefs, on his way back to the gravity machine to see if he could fix it himself. "Oh hey Vegeta! How's that gravity machine? Have ya plugged it in and given her a try yet?" he asked. 

"Plugged it in?! You mean that's all that's needs to be done to get that machine to work?!" Vegeta cried out in rage. He powered up, angered by the simplicity of the solution and released his energy on yet another tree, which disintegrated within seconds.Mr. Briefs gaped at Vegeta, fear-stricken by his temper.

"Uh…I think I'm gonna go inside and get some coffee…" he said weakly. 

Vegeta powered up the gravity machine, starting at 300 and immediately began to train. 

Hours passed, and soon it was dark.Exhausted, Vegeta went inside Capsule Corp. and layed down on the couch to rest. He soon fell asleep. When he awakened, he attempted to get up, but could hardly move because his muscles had been overworked and were strained and sore. He moaned and groaned in pain. Bulma and Mr. Briefs hear him and entered the room. 

"I told you making a gravity machine that can go up to 300 times gravity was not a good idea." Mr. Briefs commented. "Come on, Bulma, let's get him into a room." 

"I…don't…need…your help. I'm…fine." he grunted in protest. 

"Nonsense!" Bulma said. "You have over done it and need to rest!"

Bulma helped support Vegeta on one side, while Mr. Briefs supported him on the other and slowly walked him into a room. He laid down uncomfortably on the bed. "Now a good night's sleep is all you need, and a couple days of relaxing." Mr. Briefs advised and left the room. 

Vegeta groaned and breathed hard. It took such strength just to move slightly. Bulma still hadn't left the room. "What?! What do you want?!" Vegeta growled at her. 

"Well I thought I might offer to help make you comfortable, even though you've got such an attitude! But I guess you could care less!" she shouted back. "Humph!" She left, but soon returned with a cream to relax Vegeta's muscles. "I can't believe I'm helping you." she muttered, as she squirted a glob of the cream in her hand and started massaging it into Vegeta's abdominal muscles. 

Even though Vegeta would not admit it aloud, the massaging felt good, and soon he drifted off to sleep. _He looks much better when he's asleep. At least I don't have to put up with his attitude since he's not conscious._ Bulma thought to herself. I am worried about him though. He could kill himself if he keeps training so hard. Bulma sighed.

Vegeta slept well and awoke feeling a little better. Soon Bulma entered his room. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Vegeta just gave an angry look. "Well aren't we happy this morning? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something or is that glare permanent?" 

"I must resume my training." Vegeta finally said. 

"Oh no you don't! You are going to stay in that bed for one week and rest!" 

"Woman, don't tell me what to do!" he replied angrily. He attempted to get up, but fell back down. His muscles were still too sore for much movement. Bulma helped tuck him back into bed and grabbed the tube of cream. Gently she began massaging it into Vegeta's weak muscles. 

Vegeta definitely was not used to Bulma's help, or anybody's help for that matter. The massaging did seem to relieve some of the stress in his body and he watched Bulma without saying anything as she rubbed and massaged the cream all over his body. She noticed his staring and it made her feel uncomfortable. _Doesn't he know that staring is rude?!_ Bulma thought. 

Within a week Vegeta's body had healed and he was ready to train once again. It had been hard to keep him in bed throughout that time though. Bulma would catch him attempting to go back to the gravity machine. Since he was weak though, he could not fight Bulma off and she would drag him back to bed. Finally he was healed and didn't have to worry about Bulma getting in his way. He happily went to resume his training and catch up on the time he had lost. 

On his way out the door of Capsule Corp. he heard shrieks rising from somewhere inside. They sounded a lot like Bulma's. _What is that woman screaming about?!_

He found Bulma in the kitchen swatting at something. "There's a bee!!!" she screamed. She ran and cowered behind Vegeta. 

Vegeta moved and Bulma's cover was gone. The bee swarmed her way and Bulma shrieked again and jumped into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta simply extended a finger and shot a small energy blast at the bee. "Is it gone?" Bulma asked fearfully. 

"Yes, now get off me, woman!" Vegeta replied gruffly. He felt a little awkward with Bulma in his arms. 

"Phew! Thanks so much!" Bulma said and then looked upon herself in Vegeta's arms. "Uh…sorry…" she said in embarrassment and released her arms from around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta simply walked out to go train in the gravity machine. _I cannot believe I just leapt into Vegeta's arms like that!!! What was I thinking?!_ Bulma thought in shock.

After some time had passed and the month of July had finally come, everybody came for an outing at the beach. They mentioned there might be some sparring in order to talk Vegeta into coming. _I can't believe I was talked into such a ridiculous waste of time!_ Vegeta thought grumpily to himself as he sat in a chair with his arms crossed. 

Bulma and the gang were playing a game of volleyball. Suddenly the ball bounced right next to Vegeta's chair and Bulma came to retrieve it. Vegeta stared at Bulma, noticing her in nothing but a bikini. Bulma caught him staring and Vegeta turned away and his face reddened. Krillin and Goku took notice and snickered to themselves. _Was Vegeta_ _just staring at me in my bikini???_ Bulma wondered. _No, he couldn't have. I must be imagining things._

After awhile Krillin dropped out of the volleyball game and laid down in a chair next to Vegeta, placing a pair of sunglasses on. "Ah! Time to catch up on my tan!" 

Vegeta remained with his arms crossed. _I can't believe these are the kind of fools I have to fight with against those androids!_ Vegeta looked over at the volleyball game. Bulma, Goku, and Gohan were on one team and on the other were Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Puar. Yamcha hit the ball over the net and Bulma dove for it, missing and falling on the ground. 

"Alright! Score!" Yamcha cried while he and his team jumped up and down excitedly. 

Bulma grumbled. It didn't make it any easier that her and Yamcha were not getting along. "Well I'm a little sore. I think I'll go join Krillin and get some sun." she sniffed. 

"But Bulma…that just leaves me and Gohan." protested Goku. 

"That's okay, Dad. We can handle it!" Gohan said enthusiastically. 

Bulma went to grab a chair. As she fumbled with one of the foldable chairs, Vegeta glanced over at her. He suddenly noticed Krillin eyeing him and his face reddened once again as he turned the other way. _Heh heh! The plan is slowly working. I know Vegeta has been looking at Bulma several times today, even though he'll probably never admit it._ Krillin thought mischievously.

Yamcha had watched as Bulma had gone to get the chair and noticed Vegeta glance at her as well. _No! This can't be happening!_ _Bulma and Vegeta can't possibly be interested in each other! I won't let that happen!_ He glared and clenched his fist. "Yamcha!!!" Puar cried, interrupting his thoughts. Suddenly the ball came and hit Yamcha in the head. "Ouch!" he cried. 

"You should learn to pay more attention." Puar scolded. 

_I've been paying attention all right._ He thought. _And I've realized I've got to fix things with Bulma before it's too late_. Two months had already easily come and gone and Yamcha had been busy training, as well as all the others. He hadn't really gone to see Bulma lately. This was the first time he actually saw her since a month ago when she had last gotten angry and broken up with him in a way. He hadn't even attempted to apologize. He figured she'd just get over it within a few days like she always did. However, he lost track of time with all his training, but seeing the possibility of her and Vegeta together made his concern about their relationship greater. Little did he know things were not all too serious between them. Sure maybe they had noticed each other once or twice during the two months time period, but that was all. 

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin had sort of forgotten for a month about trying to get them together. It was less likely to happen naturally since Goku had opened his big mouth and told everybody that in the future Bulma and Vegeta would have a son together. 

"You know, I think the sun is getting to me. I'm going to go take it easy." Yamcha said, trying to make a diversion to get out of the game and go talk to Bulma. The others continued playing, while Yamcha grabbed a chair that was near Vegeta, who had grown bored with these silly relaxing activities, and while waiting for the sparring to start, had fallen asleep. Yamcha brought the chair over next to Bulma, who had her eyes closed and was sunbathing. 

"Hey Bulma." he said as he sat down. 

She opened her eyes and squinted. "Oh, it's you, Yamcha." she said without enthusiasm. 

"Aw come on Bulma, don't tell me you're still mad." 

"Well why shouldn't I be?!" she cried."You ignore me and would rather spend time training all the time! Then once we go on a temporary break from seeing each other I see you driving down the street with a bunch of other girls!" She sat up and crossed her arms. 

"Bulma those androids could destroy us all if we aren't prepared! That's why everyone has to train really hard. And those girls were just my dance classmates. Honest." Yamcha explained. 

"You're taking a dance class?" Bulma couldn't help it and started laughing hysterically. 

"W-what's so funny about me taking a dance class???" 

"The fact that you are so clumsy!" Bulma replied. She grabbed the sun block and started to reapply it. 

"I'm not clumsy." he replied while trying to open up the folding chair. Just as he thought he had it and sat down, it snapped closed with him in it. 

"Ah!" Bulma just laughed at the scene. "Very funny." he grumbled. He managed to get the chair to reopen and carefully sat down in it. 

Krillin was lying in his chair with his sunglasses on, taking in the sun, but he had heard all that was going on. _Uh oh. Bulma and Yamcha are interacting more instead of arguing. I've got to get some communication going between Bulma and Vegeta._ Krillin thought. Suddenly he had an idea. Krillin looked to his right. Next to him Vegeta was still sleeping and to Vegeta's right was Bulma who had her back turned as she laughed at Yamcha and taunted him. Krillin carefully took some sand and placed it in the palm of Vegeta's hand. _Here goes…_ Krillin thought. He quickly took a handful of sand and threw it at Bulma, then quickly snuck back to his position of lying on his chair with his sunglasses on. _Bulma will never suspect it was me since I'm two chairs down from her._ He thought mischievously. 

"Hey!!!" Bulma cried. "Who's throwing sand!!!" She saw a small pile of sand in Vegeta's hand and glared. "Okay if that's how you want to play!" she threatened. Then she grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at Vegeta. 

"Hmm?" Vegeta shook his head and woke up. "What is it woman?!" he cried grumpily. 

"You started it!" Bulma retorted. 

"Started what? What are you talking about?!" 

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"All right that's it!" Bulma yelled. Bulma jumped out of her chair and started throwing punches at Vegeta's shoulder. He just laughed at her and grabbed her fists. "Hey! Let go!" she cried angrily. 

Vegeta stood up, releasing Bulma's hands. "Stop pestering me, woman!" he yelled. The others had stopped their volleyball game to stare. Vegeta turned and faced Goku, who was a few feet away, holding the volleyball. "Kakarot, this has been a complete waste of my time! When does the training begin?!" 

"Aw come on Vegeta, loosen up! We're just having some fun. There will be plenty of time to train later." Goku replied. 

"I refuse to continue wasting my time here! Especially with that annoying woman!" he retorted. 

"Hey!!! I am not annoying!!! You are the one who is always in a bad mood!" Bulma yelled. 

"Humph!" was the only sound Vegeta made before charging up and flying off. 

"Just wait. When I get back home Vegeta is going to have a lot to deal with from me!" Bulma said irritably, stamping her foot. 

Yamcha smiled to himself. Now he didn't feel so threatened by Vegeta after this big argument him and Bulma had erupted into.

"I think I'm gonna die!" Bulma wailed. It was the third week of August and Tokyo was enduring a drastic heat wave. Bulma was sprawled out on the couch, fanning herself with a magazine that she had previously been reading. 

"Oh Bulma…" Mrs. Briefs called, entering the room. "Yamcha's here." 

"Yamcha?" she inquired curiously. She had seen him maybe three times within the past month and a half. They had just talked and joked around as usual, but she had given up hope on him as boyfriend material. He was too dedicated to his training; however, she did miss him though and her ears perked up at the announcement of his spontaneous visit. 

Yamcha then entered the room. "Hey Bulma." he greeted. 

"Hi Yamcha!" she replied excitedly. 

"I just thought I'd come by and visit." 

"Visit? Don't you have some training to do???" she asked. 

"Well I figured I could train here like Vegeta does, that way we can see each other more often." he said smiling. 

"Oh Yamcha! That is so great!" Bulma exclaimed. 

Yamcha smiled. "So how's Vegeta's training going?" he asked. 

"Man! Vegeta has been in that gravity machine for days!!! I don't even know if he's come out for food!" Bulma cried. 

"Man! He's one tough dude!" said Yamcha. 

"He may be tough, but he's still flesh and blood. He could seriously hurt himself if he trains TOO much." 

"You're actually worried about Vegeta?" Yamcha said in surprise. 

"Well, he is one of us now. He's on our side. He's part of our team and so we have to look out for him too. Just as we would for you, Goku, Krillin, and the others." 

Yamcha was stunned by Bulma's response, but he didn't let it bother him too much. He was going to be staying at Capsule Corp. for a while so he'd get to see Bulma more. Plus by the looks of it, Bulma and Vegeta hardly saw each other anyways since Vegeta was constantly in the gravity machine. _There's no way anything could happen between them_. He thought confidently. 

Bulma and Yamcha sat in the living room chatting away when Vegeta appeared. He was bruised all over and looked exhausted. "Oh, so you've finally emerged." said Bulma. Noticing his appearance, she questioned "Did you blow up the gravity machine AGAIN?!" 

"NO." he simply said. He was barely able to answer. He took one step forward and stopped. As he looked over at Bulma and Yamcha the room began to sway. 

"Hey Vegeta, are you all right? You don't look so hot…" said Yamcha. 

Vegeta didn't answer and grew dizzier. All of a sudden he passed out. 

"Oh no! Vegeta!" Bulma cried. They both ran to his aid. Bulma supported his upper body in her arms and tried shaking him awake. "He's not waking up!" she cried in panic. "Yamcha! Go get my Dad!" 

As Yamcha left the room he watched Bulma hold Vegeta in her arms and touch her hand to his face. "Man, Vegeta, you've injured yourself so many times…you're gonna kill yourself…" Bulma said. 

She sat by the side of Vegeta's bed where he lay unconscious. Yamcha entered the room. "Bulma, your father said he'd be all right. Come on just leave him alone for now." He said almost pleadingly. He didn't like how Bulma was so worried about Vegeta. 

"Okay…" she replied hesitantly, not taking her eyes off Vegeta. She came back a few hours later. Vegeta was still unconscious. _Wow he must really be catching up on all the sleep he's missed!_ She thought. 

Soon Vegeta woke up. Bulma was leaning on the side of his bed fast asleep. _Huh? Why does she worry about me?_ He lay there and breathed deeply. He had had another disturbing dream about Goku and his son.The fact that two Super Saiyans existed drove him raging mad and had been the result of major increases in his training. _I must continue training!_He thought frantically. He struggled just to sit up. Bulma stirred and opened her eyes.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed. 

"Of course I'm all right. I'm a Saiyan!" he replied. He moved to the side of the bed, about to get up. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bulma cried. 

"I've got to continue training." he replied. 

"Oh no you don't! You have been hurt too many times! You could kill yourself!" Bulma protested. He stood up, holding on to the bed. His body was still too weak from training vigorously for days. He tried to let go of the bed and move forward, but his body failed him and he fell. "Vegeta!" Bulma was at his side in no time. She held him in her arms like she had before. 

"I'm fine…" he managed to say. 

"Come on Vegeta! You have to rest!" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta looked up at her. She looked like she was about to cry, yet she held the tears in. 

It shocked Vegeta that she was so worried about him that it would make her want to cry. "Why do you care so much?" he asked. 

"I-I don't know…I just do." she replied. For some reason she wanted to hug Vegeta or kiss him or something, but she didn't. All she could do was put her hand to his face again. 

Then Yamcha appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"Oh, Yamcha! Can you help me get Vegeta back into bed? He tried to get out and go train, but his body is still too weak." Bulma explained. 

With the help of both Bulma and Yamcha, Vegeta was supported on both sides and lifted back into bed. Then Yamcha put his arm around Bulma as he led her from the room. Bulma cast a longing glance at Vegeta as they walked out. 

Vegeta just looked back with a sort of confused look. He wondered about Bulma being so caring towards him. 

Yamcha had purposely put his arm around Bulma. He could see some sort of chemistry happening between her and Vegeta and he didn't like it at all. _Gosh, maybe if I hurt myself Bulma would take more notice of me._ He thought. 

Late one night Bulma was in Vegeta's room again, while Yamcha was training outside, determined to become as tough as Vegeta. This night Vegeta's dreams were more intense. He was dreaming again about when he was a little boy with his father. He recalled his death on Namek, how he pleaded with Goku to finish Frieza. _He took me from my father when I was just a little boy!_ Vegeta remembered saying with tears before he died. 

Bulma sat across the room reading a book. She looked up and gasped. _Wow! Vegeta's crying!_

He was still asleep but his expression was straining due to his dreams.Tears were coming down the sides of his face. Suddenly Vegeta gasped and woke up. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Bulma rushed over. Vegeta hadn't expected her to be in the room. Especially when he was in such a state. "What do you want woman?" he managed to get out, embarrassed about the tears. 

"V-Vegeta…are…you…okay?" she asked. 

"Of course I'm okay!" he replied stubbornly. Bulma reached out a hand and wiped his cheek. Vegeta turned over. "I said go away! I'm fine!" he cried. 

"No you're not. Come on, Vegeta, what's wrong???" He ignored her. Bulma reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. 

He flung around and yelled "I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" 

Tears came to her eyes. "Why can't you appreciate that somebody cares about you?!" she yelled. 

Vegeta looked at her in surprise. He had not expected this type of reaction. "What are you crying for, woman?" 

"Well I worry about you, but obviously you could care less!" she cried. 

Vegeta was speechless. "Nobody….has ever cared…about me…before." Bulma just hugged him as he lay on the bed. Vegeta just looked up at the ceiling in confusion about all this. 

_Gosh where's Bulma???_ I would think she would be asleep in her room. But she's not there. Yamcha thought. He had finished his training. It was now 4am. Then the thought crossed his mind that she could be in Vegeta's room again, worrying over his condition. This angered him, but he decided to go check. Quietly he opened the door. Vegeta was fast asleep, the blanket covered his lower body and his muscular chest was exposed. The thing that shocked Yamcha the most was Bulma. 

She was asleep, half sitting in a chair, lying half way on the bed, with one arm sprawled across Vegeta's chest. _NO! This can't be happening!_ He thought furiously. He gritted his teeth in anger.

Soon it was morning. Vegeta opened his eyes. Then he noticed Bulma asleep, with her arm sprawled across his chest. _Huh?_ He could not believe she had been there all night. The last thing he remembered was staring up at the ceiling. Then he had grown drowsy again and must've fallen back asleep. He hadn't expected Bulma to stay all night though. He didn't know why, but it unexpectedly occurred to him that he didn't mind her being there.

_All the times I've been hurt she's been there.But why???_ He wondered. 

Bulma stirred. Vegeta pretended to still be asleep. He didn't want to face the awkwardness of the situation. "Wow I was here all night?" she wondered aloud. "Gosh, Vegeta looks so sweet when he's sleeping." she pulled the covers up and left. 

Vegeta opened his eyes and just looked at the door after she had gone.

Later in the day, Bulma came upon Yamcha training outside. "Hey Yamcha!" she cried cheerfully. He ignored her. "Want to go out and do something? It's such a beautiful day!" 

"Sorry. I'm busy." he simply said, without stopping his training to even glance at her. _What side of the bed did HE wake up on???_

"Oh Bulma! The guys are here!" Mrs. Briefs called cheerfully. 

"Really? I thought they'd all be training." she replied. Soon Goku, Krillin, and Gohan entered the room. "Hi guys!" Bulma greeted excitedly. 

"Hey Bulma. How are things going?" said Goku. 

"Well Yamcha has been staying here so that he can still see me in between training, but today he's in a bad mood. And Vegeta is hurt again. Nothing new I suppose." she replied crossing her arms. She sighed. 

"Wow Vegeta's really been training hard huh?" said Goku. 

"Over doing it is more like it." Bulma replied. 

"So where's Yamcha at?" Krillin asked. 

"He's outside." 

"Hey Krillin, how about you and Gohan go talk to Yamcha and see if he's up for a little training session with us. I want to go see how Vegeta's doing." Goku said. 

"Okay." Krillin replied. 

"Hey Vegeta." Goku greeted as he entered the room. 

"Kakarot…" Vegeta hadn't expected to see Goku, especially in his condition. 

"It looks like you've been working pretty hard." 

"Humph!" Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"So how's your girlfriend, Bulma?" 

"What?! I don't have time for a foolish relationship! Besides that woman is busy wasting her time on the one you refer to as Yamcha. And I've got better things to do such as train and become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta retorted. 

"Okay if you say so. But you know you're not as cold as you think you are, Vegeta. I believe there's room in your heart to love someone. Plus, Bulma's not a bad choice. You have to admit…she's pretty cute." Goku winked at Vegeta and left. 

_Humph! Cute!_ Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as one's heart does when coming upon a realization. _NO! It can't be! But somehow…Kakarot is right. Why he knew it before I myself did! What am I saying?! I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans! I do not allow such foolish emotions to control my mind!_ Vegeta sat there clenching his teeth, totally overtaken by this odd fact had come to realize. His mind was now straining; fighting with his pride and stubbornness. 

_Hmm…I hope my mental ploy works. It has to be better than those other ideas we've come up with to get Vegeta and Bulma together.I could tell in Vegeta's eyes that something has already started happening between them._ Goku thought as he went outside to train with Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha. Yamcha was fighting with great fury today, as if something were on his mind. _Yamcha sure is angry about something_. Goku thought as they threw punches back and forth. He had a pretty good idea what Yamcha was upset about. His heart was breaking. He was losing an impossible battle with destiny. It had already been a year and a half and he was tired of fighting it. The only thing he could do was give up with the heaviest of hearts.


	3. Part Three

Two days later Vegeta was training once again, against Bulma's wishes. He was still not fully recovered and his reflexes were slow. He was struck several times by the blast of energy he had made to practice dodging. He did not want to make another energy blast to block the first one from hitting him, as from experience before it had caused an explosion. The energy blast headed for him again, but this time he hit it away with his hand. Unfortunately he had bad aim and it headed directly for the main controls. A loud explosion sounded. 

"Oh no!!!" Bulma cried in panic from the house. She knew what had happened, since it had happened before. She ran with all her strength out to the pile of rubbish the gravity machine had become. Quickly she dug Vegeta out. "Vegeta!!!" she tried shaking him into consciousness, but to no avail..

Bulma sat with tears streaming down her face as she watched over the almost lifeless Vegeta. He was in way worse condition than he had been the first time he had endured an explosion in the gravity machine. She clutched his hand. "Please, Vegeta, don't die!" she pleaded. 

A whole week passed and Vegeta was still unconscious. Bulma spent every night and almost every minute of the day watching over him. Finally, he regained consciousness one night and saw Bulma asleep, leaning on his bed and clutching his hand. He tried to sit up, but couldn't and groaned in pain. 

Bulma woke up immediately. "Oh my gosh! You're okay!!!" she cried. She hugged him. 

"How long have I been here?" he finally asked. 

"A whole week." she replied. 

"What happened to you?" he asked, noticing Bulma's fatigued appearance. 

"Oh I've been so worried about you Vegeta. All week I've just been watching over you." 

Vegeta was shocked. "You were that worried about me?" 

She nodded. "You could've died, you jerk!" she cried. She sat on the bed and hugged him. 

Vegeta didn't know what to do. They looked at each other for the longest time. Vegeta suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He didn't know why. He had never kissed anybody or had even felt that way about anyone before. Slowly they leaned in towards each other and before he knew it he was kissing Bulma. It felt unbelievable, unlike anything he had ever felt before. For the first time in his life he was experiencing feelings for another. 

When morning came Bulma discovered Yamcha packing his things.

"Hey where are you going?"she asked.

"Bulma, I can't fight anymore.What's destined to happen will happen and nothing I do can stop it."he replied sadly.

"What are you talking about?"Bulma said with a confused expression.

"I know you and Vegeta are going to end up together.I can see stuff happening already."

"Um…you can?"An uncomfortable look came to Bulma's face.

"I see how you worry about him when he hurts himself.You stay with him all night.What do I have to do?Hurt myself as bad as he does to get your attention?I'm sorry Bulma, but I'm not Vegeta.I'm not a Saiyan and I'm not as strong as him and I probably never will be."With that Yamcha swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

I'm sorry Yamcha…I didn't mean to hurt you.I didn't' expect this to happen.I thought that since I knew what would happen in the future I could prevent it.

_ _

News spread to the others about Yamcha's submission to whatever was fated to occur.Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu had all gathered at Capsule Corp. for a group training session.Bulma had sadly told them about Yamcha and how bad she felt for hurting him.She even admitted that strange things were happening between her and Vegeta that she couldn't describe.

"Well I don't think Yamcha is going to show up to train with us…"Goku commented.

"Who'd have thought that our matchmaking wouldn't really make much of a difference…"said Krillin.

"What did you say?" 

Everybody turned to see Yamcha standing there.

"Oh, uh hi Yamcha!Glad to see that you still came!"Krillin said trying to cover up for what he had previously said.

"Goku…Krillin…I never thought that…that you would actually go against me."Yamcha said in shock.

"We did it for the sake of the future.Otherwise Trunks won't exist."Goku explained.

Yamcha just stared at them as if they were strangers.He had a hurt look on his face."I think I'd rather train by myself." was all he said.Then he flew off.

"Gosh I feel really bad…"said Krillin.

"Wow you actually tried to break up Yamcha and Bulma?"Tien said in surprise.

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan just hung their heads in shame.

Bulma entered Vegeta's room for one of her usual visits.This was the first time; however, that she had come to see him since the night before when they had kissed.Vegeta's eyes avoided looking over at her.He was unsure of himself.He had allowed himself to feel for another and emotions meant vulnerability.He had been contemplating over this for some time.

How could I allow that to happen?I'm becoming just like Kakarot.

"Hi Vegeta!"Bulma greeted as she sat down by his bedside.He still did not look at her and did not reply either."Are you okay???"

"Of course!I'm fine!"he snapped."What do you want?"

"Why are you being like this?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what happened was unexpected, but you've got to stop always trying to be a tough guy all the time."said Bulma.Vegeta clenched his fists.He didn't know what to think.First of all he was uncomfortable discussing such a subject.Second Bulma's presence actually made him nervous.

_How can I allow a woman to make me feel nervous?_He thought angrily to himself.He did not understand what these emotions were doing to him and he didn't like it.Bulma took his hand.Vegeta looked down at their hands and then back up at Bulma.

"I know you must be really confused because you don't understand some of the new things that are happening to you, but trust me it's nothing to be worried about."Bulma reassured him with a confident smile."Although…I wish Yamcha hadn't of gotten hurt…"she said sadly.

"Huh?"Vegeta finally said.

"He's given up because of me and you…"

"What do you mean because of me and you?"Vegeta said.

"Oh so now you're going to pretend that nothing is happening between us!"Vegeta didn't answer."Well let's take off some of these bandages and see how you're doing!"Bulma said suddenly, in order to break the uneasiness between them.

Carefully she unwound a bandage from around Vegeta's head.Vegeta just stared at her.Out of the corner of her eye she noticed and it made her nervous.She looked up at him shyly and touched his forehead where the bandage had been.Before they knew it, they were locked in the most passionate of all kisses.Soon Bulma pulled away and they stared at each other as if they were strangers.Both were speechless.Not able to withstand the awkwardness anymore, Bulma leapt up from her chair and just left.Vegeta let his head hit the soft pillow as he took a deep breath.All he could do was look at the ceiling and wonder about what was happening.Whatever _was_ happening was hard to fight. 

_Oh my gosh!How can I actually be letting this happen when I was warned about this!Vegeta is such a jerk why would I want to have a baby with him!_Bulma thought in a state of confusion and franticness._I know!Nobody would know Vegeta better than Goku!_With that Bulma headed outside to interrupt his training.

When she got out there Goku was high in the air, battling Piccolo."Goku!!!"she called.He ignored her and continued to dodge and block Piccolo's hits."Goku!!!"she shouted louder. 

"Huh?"he paused and looked down, distracted enough to receive a hard blow from Piccolo, which sent him flying down to the ground."Ow…"he sat up and rubbed his head."What is it Bulma?"

"Goku, I really have to talk to you about something."

"Okay…"Goku was still rubbing his head."I'll be right back, guys!"he announced to the others.Then he walked with Bulma inside Capsule Corp. still rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that…"Bulma apologized as she applied an icepack to Goku's head.

"That's alright…"he replied."So what's on your mind?"

"Well…if anybody would know Vegeta best it would be you, right Goku?"she asked timidly.

"Well sure.I've gotten to know his personality pretty well over these few years."

"Um…well…you know…uh…how you said that one boy from the future was his son?"Bulma was still embarrassed to admit what was going on between her and Vegeta.

"Yeah.Are you going to have a baby already?!"Goku cried excitedly.

"No!"she cried."But…well…oh okay here's the deal!Even though I swore nothing would ever happen between Vegeta and me, things are still sort of happening!And I just don't know what to do!I'm so confused!Oh my gosh!I can't believe I'm telling you this, out of all people!" 

"Wow that's great, Bulma!I hope you and Vegeta are very happy together!"Goku replied, congratulating her.

"Goku!!!It hasn't gotten extremely serious or anything!But…well…it is awkward around each other.And Vegeta…he's so stubborn…do I really want to let the future take its course and end up with a guy like him???"Bulma questioned seriously.

"Vegeta isn't all that bad.I can sense that he has a good heart hidden under all that stubbornness.It'll work out, you just have to be patient."Goku replied.

"Well if you say so Goku.I trust what you say.Thanks!"

Bulma returned to Vegeta's room to see him standing up and pulling off bandages."And just what do you think you're doing?!"she cried.

"I've got to continue my training."he replied obstinately.

"You're just going to get hurt again if you don't allow your body to heal completely!"Bulma scolded, crossing her arms. 

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm ready to train now!!!"said Vegeta petulantly.

"Oh yeah?!Well it's just too bad I told my father not to fix your gravity machine right away!How do you like that?!"Bulma was practically yelling now.

"What?!Why you annoying woman!Why are you always bothering me and meddling in things?!"Vegeta was furious now.

"Well if I'm in your way why don't you just blast me and I'll be gone?!"Vegetaclenched his fists.Then he raised a hand as if he were going to fire directly at Bulma; yet, he just glared and nothing shot out of his hand.

"Well?!Why don't you shoot already?!"Bulma said daringly.Finally she walked towards him.He still stood frozen in his current position."So…Goku was right…"she said beginning to smile.He lowered his hand.

"Right about what?!"

"Right about you having a good heart.Even though it's hidden deep behind your stubbornness."Bulma replied.

"Kakarot doesn't know anything!Although he may be a good fighter his foolish emotions make him weak!"

"Well if you're so tough you would've blasted me by now!"Vegeta was running out of clever responses to Bulma's witty remarks._What do I do now???_Bulma wondered._I've gotten him where it hurts, but I never thought about what I should do next…_

"You know…you're pretty cute when you're mad." 

"What???Cute???"Vegeta was speechless.His face slightly reddened and he glared, angry at himself for even showing that much of a reaction.

"Oh come on…lighten up!"Bulma said cheerfully.She put her hand on his cheek.Vegeta was slightly shaking, taken away by her actions.For once he didn't know what to do.Finally Bulma took a chance and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed himself to return the kiss.He placed his hands on her waist and she responded by putting her arms around his neck.

It seemed like hours had passed, even though it was probably only a good thirty minutes.Vegeta and Bulma were just holding each other, now on the small twin bed, still kissing.Finally Bulma stopped.

"Huh?"Vegeta gasped.

"I don't think this is the right place to uh…be kissing…for long periods of time…"said Bulma.

"Well then…"said Vegeta.He didn't know what to say and the awkwardness was setting in again."Is that Kakarot's power level that I sense?"he said, trying to divert the awkwardness away.

"Well he is training outside with a bunch of the guys…"Bulma responded.

"Perfect."Vegeta grinned, the thirst for a fight obvious in his eye.Before she knew it, he was gone.Out in a flash to join the fight.

"Figures…"she sighed.Then she smiled._Goku's right.There definitely is hope for him._

Outside Vegeta smirked at the excitement of a fight as he stood with his arms crossed, watching the others without announcing his presence.Goku and Piccolo were now helping Gohan train, encircling him and charging at him from both sides.Yamcha and Tien were also battling; however, Krillin and Chiaotzu were just sitting on the grass watching.

"Kakarot!" 

Everybody froze in their fighting stances and stared.

"Vegeta, glad to see you're feeling better."Goku smiled.

"Well enough of this nonsense which you call training, let's me and you have it out!"Vegeta challenged Goku.

"Alright, Vegeta."Goku replied, eager for a challenge.

The two began to move about quickly, unable to be seen by the others due to their rapid speed.Soon they had chosen a spot in the middle of the air and were exchanging fists back and forth.Vegeta swung at Goku, but Goku quickly moved and surprised Vegeta from behind, sending him flying._You won't catch me off guard like that again, Kakarot._Vegeta thought angrily.

After two hours both had worked up quite a sweat. Vegeta angrily retreated into Capsule Corp. and headed for the shower.He splashed some cool water on his face at the sink and looked in the mirror, glaring at himself.Goku was so much more stronger than he was, now that he had become a Super Saiyan.Once again he was a level ahead of Vegeta.

Bulma walked down the hall humming to herself.Then she noticed the bathroom door was open a crack and steam was seeping out.Curiously she walked over and peered into the bathroom.Vegeta had just barely come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping down his body.

"Drat!I didn't bring any clean clothes!That stupid Kakarot is all I have on my mind right now!"he cried out to himself angrily.He quickly headed to the door to see Bulma right there as he opened it."What do you want?!"he snapped.

"I…uh…came to…use the bathroom…"she uttered.

"Well get out of my way!"he pushed past her and a few water droplets hit her cheek.She wiped them off and smiled to herself.

A week passed and the gravity machine was still being worked on.Mr. Briefs was basically building an entire new one since the main circuitry had been demolished.Vegeta was growing impatient; however, he continued to train each day by himself out in the middle of nowhere.

"When is my gravity machine going to be ready?!"he cried angrily after another frustrating training session.

"It will be ready when I say it's ready!"Bulma yelled back.

"I am losing precious training time without it!So I suggest you get it done now!"he ordered.

"Excuse me?!If you're so smart why don't you fix it?!"

Angrily Vegeta charged up and blew up a chair.

"Well that's mature."Bulma commented.

"Don't you understand that my training is useless if I don't have something to challenge me?!"he cried.

"Don't you ever do anything besides train?!"

"Like what?!"he growled.

"Like having some fun and relaxing!"

"I have fun when challenged to a good fight."

An idea clicked in Bulma's mind."Oh well I've got a challenging fight for you."she smiled mischievously.

Vegeta looked at her in confusion.Bulma was determined to reach the goodness hidden deep within him.She came very close to his face, their lips were almost touching.Vegeta could hardly breathe.

"Fight this." she said in almost a whisper.

She began to kiss his lips.He tried to resist, but he found himself closing his eyes and kissing her back.He felt a passion within him that he could not control.
    
    _You can try to resist_
    
    _Try to hide from my kiss_
    
    _But you know, but you know_
    
    _That you, can't fight the moonlight_
    
    _ _
    
    _Oooh baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_
    
    _Drives me crazy, when I try to_
    
    _ _
    
    _Your breath on my face_
    
    _Your warm gentle kiss I taste_
    
    _ _
    
    _And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before_
    
    _To feel before…_
    
    _ _
    
    _I wanna be with you_
    
    _ _
    
    _There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _


	4. Part Four

Even though Vegeta would not publicly or directly admit to having a relationship with Bulma, they had their moments and Bulma knew she had awoken the goodness of his heart. Though he never told her, deep inside she knew he cared in some way; however, something would result from their relationship, making it more public. Bulma had no idea how they were going to deal with that. First she would have to confront Vegeta.  
"Vegeta…" Bulma started to say nervously.  
"What is it?!" he snapped. He was on his way to the gravity machine to train.  
"There's something I need to tell you…" she was still hesitant and didn't know how to put it into words.  
"Well what is it woman?!" Vegeta was losing his patience.  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk?! I'm trying to tell you that I'm going to have a baby!" Bulma cried.  
Vegeta froze. WHAT?! He knew he should've seen it coming, after all Goku had told him ahead of time what would happen. He could've avoided it, but somehow he let his emotions take over instead of thinking. These emotions were new to him so he had not been sure of how to deal with them, or fight them off.  
"Well??? Don't you have anything to say?!"  
Vegeta was speechless. Then finally he snapped out of his shock and allowed his usual self to take over. "Is that all you came to tell me?! Why would I care about some blasted child you're going to have?!"  
"You should care because you helped in making this happen!" Bulma was starting to get upset. I thought he had at least changed because of what happened between us, but I should've known he'd always be the same jerk he always has been. Being pregnant and upset didn't go well together at all. Especially since Bulma was experiencing all the side effects, this being her first pregnancy and all. The room began to sway.   
"Ve…geta…" was all she could say and then collapsed.  
"Huh?" Vegeta uttered.   
For some reason he couldn't just leave her there. He remembered all the times she'd stayed all night by his side when he had been injured severely from many training accidents. She actually cared about him, she had told him that. He kneeled down where she had collapsed and touched her face. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Soon her vision was focused again. She was surprised to see Vegeta right there beside her.  
"You do care…" she managed to say.   
Vegeta's face reddened. Bulma smiled and reached a hand up to his face. Vegeta placed his hand on hers in order to remove it; however, Bulma caught him off guard, kissing him.  
What am I doing??? Vegeta struggled with his thoughts as he kissed Bulma. It was hard though. Bulma's mouth was so warm and welcoming with its sweetness. Whenever she kissed him energy surged through his body as he gave in to the passion.  
Bulma pulled away and ended the kiss. She was still weak, plus they were both on the floor and out in the open. Vegeta carried Bulma to her room and placed her on her bed. The pregnancy was already wearing her out in its earliest stage and she needed some rest.

The next day, as Vegeta walked outside on his way to train, Goku and Krillin were approaching.   
"Kakarot! What are you doing here?!" Vegeta asked in surprise.  
"Well the news is that Bulma's having a baby! Oh yeah, congratulations Vegeta!" Goku replied cheerfully.  
What?! How can they already know?!  
"So I guess you two got together after all." Krillin said smiling.  
"That is none of your business! Now if you'll excuse me I have some training to do!" Vegeta brushed past in a huff.  
"Vegeta sure was red!" Krillin said laughing.  
Goku and Krillin entered Capsule Corp. and were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
"Hi Goku. Hi Krillin." said Mr. Briefs.  
"Oh hi nice of you two boys to visit!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. "Bulma is resting in her room right now, it's right this way." Bulma was sitting up reading a magazine when they entered.  
"Oh hi you guys!!!" she greeted happily.  
"Hey Bulma." said Goku.  
"Where's Gohan?"  
"Well, Chichi wouldn't let me bring him this time. She's got him studying at home for the day." replied Goku.  
"That's too bad…" said Bulma.  
"So Bulma…you're gonna have a baby?" Krillin said. He was still letting the whole concept sink in.  
"Yup!"  
"So how are things with Vegeta?" Krillin asked bluntly.  
Bulma crossed her arms. "I suppose things are okay. I guess. But he is such a jerk!"  
"I'm sure he cares, he just doesn't do a good job of showing it." said Goku.  
"Vegeta? Care?" Krillin questioned.  
"Well I mean, if him and Bulma…uh well…" Goku tried to explain, but didn't finish as to not go into an awkward subject. Bulma looked down uncomfortably. Luckily Mrs. Briefs interrupted.  
"Hey boys, would you like some lunch???"   
Before anybody could say anything Goku and Krillin were gone. Bulma sighed.

Time went by fast. Vegeta spent much of his time in the gravity machine, although he did leave for a while to train on another planet. Goku and Piccolo helped train Gohan as well as each other. Of course Chichi still made Gohan do a great deal of studying on top of everything. Yamcha trained on his own with Puar, while Tien and Chiaotzu trained together. It was now April, a month before the androids were due to come.

Bulma, nine months pregnant by now, sat in a chair reading a book for expectant mothers. Mrs. Briefs was in a spring cleaning mood and wandering about the house dusting, while Mr. Briefs was putting the finishing touches on the baby's room. Vegeta, of course, was training hard in the gravity machine.  
Bulma sighed. Her stomach was grumbling again. Being pregnant gave her an even bigger appetite than she was used to. Lazily she pulled herself up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Bulma what are you doing???" Mrs. Briefs said.  
"I was just going to get something to eat, Mom."  
"Nonsense. You are supposed to do as little as possible. Now sit down and I'll fix you something." Mrs. Briefs said, guiding Bulma back to the chair.  
"Ow!" Bulma cried, clutching her stomach.  
"Bulma? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I think the baby is just kicking." Bulma reassured her mother.  
"Okay, but you know you're due anytime now." Mrs. Briefs reminded her.  
Mrs. Briefs left to go fix Bulma something to eat and Bulma continued her reading. She could still feel a constant dull pain, but she figured that it was nothing to be concerned about. Soon Vegeta entered, sweaty from training.  
"Oh, hi Vegeta." Bulma said.  
"Humph." was all he said.  
Suddenly the pains became greater and overwhelming.  
"AHHH!!!" Bulma cried.  
"What is it woman?!" Vegeta said grumpily, crossing his arms.  
"Vegeta! I think I'm ready to have the baby!!!"  
"Huh? What?"  
"AHHH!!!" Bulma cried again.  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs rushed into the room.  
"Is it time?!" Mr. Briefs exclaimed. All Bulma could do was nod in pain. Vegeta just stood watching the entire scene.  
"Go call the hospital!" Mrs. Briefs instructed her husband. "Okay let me help you to the car, Bulma."  
"The car isn't working, remember?" Mr. Briefs reminded her. "Hmm…and we need to get Bulma to the hospital right away." Mr. Briefs thought a moment. "Vegeta, you're going to have to fly Bulma to the hospital, it's the only way to get her there quickly.  
"What?!" Vegeta cried out in protest. It was already too much that everybody was making a big scene about Bulma being pregnant in the first place and also that everybody knew he was the father.  
"Vegeta!!! Please!!!" Bulma cried in pain. Vegeta grumbled and picked her up. Her parents waved goodbye and Vegeta took Bulma outside where they flew off.  
"Wow what a way to get to the hospital! Isn't this exciting, Vegeta?!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"All of this chaos over a blasted baby!" Vegeta grumbled to himself.  
Bulma frowned. She wished Vegeta could be the man he was when they were kissing. He actually seemed vulnerable and caring when he was in that state.  
Soon they arrived at the hospital. Vegeta was still carrying Bulma when they came to check in.  
"What now?" he asked, as his eyes surveyed all the chaos that normally goes on in a hospital.  
"We have to check in so that I can get a room." Bulma replied. She was still wincing now and then from the contractions. Vegeta walked up to the check in counter with Bulma and after Bulma told them all the information they needed a wheelchair was brought. Vegeta was about to leave as they were going to wheel Bulma to a room, but Bulma grabbed his hand firmly.  
"Vegeta…please come…" she said pleadingly.  
"What for?!" he asked in his usual stern voice.  
"Please…" Bulma pleaded. The way she was grasping his hand and the look on her face convinced Vegeta. He grumbled to himself and she continued to hold his hand as they were led to a room.  
"Just don't expect me to stay when you are actually giving birth to that baby!" Vegeta said firmly. They reached the room and Bulma was able to get up from the wheelchair and onto the bed.   
"Vegeta, aren't you even excited that you're going to be a father?!" Bulma said, crossing her arms. She knew she shouldn't expect much from him, but he had been so passionate when they kissed. He had to care somewhere deep down in his heart.  
"Why should I care? It doesn't affect me!"   
Bulma yanked her hand from Vegeta's. "Alright, Vegeta! I give up! You win okay?! Are you satisfied?!" she cried angrily, frustrated from fighting to make Vegeta more compassionate.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Why do you always act so ignorant?!" Bulma yelled in frustration. "I give up because I realize that no matter what I say or do you will never care!!!" Through her rage, tears were starting to come out of her eyes.  
"Well you're wrong! You're always wrong, Bulma! I do care!" Vegeta responded, yelling back at her.  
"W-what did you say?" The rage had disappeared from Bulma's face and a look of shock replaced it.  
"I said I --- " Vegeta stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he had said. Now a look of surprise was on his face as well. "What? No I couldn't have…" Vegeta started to say to himself. "I must not lose my composure!"   
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him over so that their faces were barely an inch apart. Vegeta looked afraid, as if in a battle where he had just realized there was no way he was going to win. So he gave in, closing his eyes and kissing Bulma as passionately as ever.  
"Oh…sorry to interrupt!" Kakarot! Vegeta's eyes flashed open and he let go of Bulma. He gave an embarrassed glare as Bulma looked away shyly. Goku, Krillin, and Gohan all stood there with mysterious smiles.   
"What are you all staring at?!" Vegeta cried.   
"Nothing." replied Goku. Vegeta turned away from them, trying not to let his embarrassment show.   
"Isn't that sweet, Gohan?" Krillin snickered.   
"Grrr…" Vegeta grumbled. A little redness began to show on his face and he marched out of the room.   
"Ha ha! Did you see how red Vegeta's face turned?!" laughed Krillin, once Vegeta was outside the room. Gohan laughed as well.   
"You guys…" Bulma said with her hands on her hips.   
"I've never seen Vegeta be so…so…sweet." said Krillin.   
"I don't think he's really used to it." commented Goku.   
"Ya have to admit, it's funny!" Krillin replied laughing again. Vegeta stood outside the room as Krillin and Gohan let their laughter escape.   
"Grrr…" Vegeta clenched his fist. Humph! Now those fools are laughing at me! He thought angrily to himself.  
"Have you guys seen my parents yet?" Bulma asked.  
"No, but didn't they bring you here?" Goku questioned.  
"Well no, our car isn't working so I don't know how they're getting here. Vegeta brought me here."  
"Wow! When did things get this serious?!" Krillin cried.  
"And hey, how did you guys know I was here?"   
"Your mom called us all and told us to be here right away." replied Goku.  
"Hmm…well if they didn't ask you guys to take them they must've found a way here somehow…"  
"So Bulma, if you're here why aren't you having the baby?" Krillin asked.  
"Well I've only had a few contractions, but they've slowed down a bit so I have to wait until things speed up. This could take awhile…" Bulma sighed.  
Krillin crossed his arms. "Humph!"  
"What is it Krillin?" said Goku.  
"Well…it just occurred to me. Even Vegeta can get a girlfriend and I can't." he replied.  
"Krillin!" Gohan laughed.  
"Don't worry, Krillin. I'm sure your turn is next." Goku said, winking at him.

Soon Bulma's parents arrived and everybody was fussing with excitement. Then after visiting with Bulma for a while Goku, Krillin, and Gohan went to go get some food from the hospital cafeteria and Bulma's parents retreated to the waiting room. Soon after they left, Vegeta returned.  
"I thought you had left." she commented.  
"Is Kakarot gone?" was all Vegeta said.  
"Yeah they should be gone for awhile. They'll probably stay in the waiting room until the baby is born." she replied. "So what are you doing here anyways?"   
Vegeta, arms crossed, walked over to her bedside. "I always finish what I start." He said, and before Bulma could reply she found herself in an intense lip lock with Vegeta.   
Suddenly Bulma felt a contraction and pulled away.  
"What is it?!" Vegeta demanded. Bulma didn't reply, she could feel another contraction creeping up.  
"I think I'm almost ready to have the baby…" she managed to say.  
"Well then what are you waiting for?!"  
"I need a doctor Vegeta!" Bulma cried in pain.  
Vegeta left the room and soon returned, holding a frightened doctor up with one hand. Gently he placed him by the bedside. He inspected Bulma and then finally spoke.  
"Well you're definitely ready so we're going to have to move you to the labor room now." Two nurses came in and moved Bulma onto a stretcher. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand so that he was forced to accompany her.  
"Bulma, there is no way I am staying!!!" he cried.  
"Fine!" she managed to say in between contractions. "But…you…are to wait…right outside…the room!!!" she ordered.  
Soon they reached the room and Vegeta stood outside in the hall as the doors closed. As if that woman actually expects me to remain here doing nothing! He thought to himself. He started to walk through the halls of the hospital, not even sure of where he was going.   
"Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta whirled around to see Goku. He had stumbled upon the waiting room. "Has Bulma had the baby?! Can we visit yet?!" he cried excitedly.  
"Humph! As if I know!" was all Vegeta said in his usual stern voice.  
"You mean Bulma is having the baby by herself? Without you?" Krillin asked.  
"Of course! You don't really expect me to witness such a thing do you?!" Vegeta cried, disgusted by the idea.  
"Well…then where are you going?" said Krillin.  
"What does it matter?!"  
"Oh, Vegeta! Here have a seat right here and wait with us until Bulma has the baby!" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully.   
Vegeta glared and took a seat across the room from everybody. He had done his training for the day and at the moment he was pretty tired since he hadn't eaten or rested. Everybody continued to talk excitedly, which bored Vegeta immensely. He must've gotten too bored, because soon he was fast asleep.   
"Wow, Vegeta must be beat." said Krillin, noticing Vegeta sleeping across the room.  
"Well he does train an awful lot. I wouldn't be surprised." said Mrs. Briefs. "So Goku, why didn't Chichi come with you?"  
"Well she preferred that Gohan stay home and study, but well…" Goku began.  
"We kind of just took off." Gohan finished.  
"Oh my." replied Mrs. Briefs. Everybody knew Chichi had a temper and would not be too happy when Goku and Gohan finally returned.

Hours passed and eventually everybody fell asleep from boredom and the extensive wait.  
"Ahem. Is anybody here for Bulma Briefs?" a doctor announced.  
Mrs. Briefs snapped awake. "Huh?! Has she had the baby yet?!" she cried excitedly.  
"Yes, a healthy baby boy." the doctor replied. "You can see her now if you like."  
Mr. Briefs, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta were still snoring away.  
"COME ON YOU GUYS!!! LET'S GO SEE THE BABY!!!" Mrs. Briefs cried, unable to contain her excitement.  
"Whaaa!!!" Goku jumped awake.  
"Huh?" Krillin groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"What's going on?" a sleepy Gohan said.  
Vegeta had jumped in surprise at Mrs. Briefs' excitement and eagerness himself, and now sat grumpily in his chair.  
"Well what are you all waiting for! Let's go see Bulma and the baby!" exclaimed Mrs. Briefs.  
"Oh. Right!" replied Krillin.  
Everybody started down the hall.  
"Aren't you coming, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"Humph! Why should I?!" the grumpy Saiyan replied.  
"Suit yourself." was all Goku said, as he walked down the hall with the others.  
How did I, Prince of Saiyans, come to this??? Vegeta questioned himself irritably. He continued to sit in the waiting room contemplating over the circumstances he had come under.  
Soon Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma's parents were coming back down the hall.  
"Congratulations Vegeta!" Krillin said, waving and smiling.  
"Well we all have to get going now." said Goku. "See you around, Vegeta."  
Vegeta just grumbled. After they had left he made his way to Bulma's room, where Bulma lay exhausted, now asleep. Humph! So where's the brat?! He thought. He was not about to confront any mindless doctors or nurses, so he took a seat, leaning his head on his hand. He must've been thinking too hard and wore out his mind, because soon he was asleep again.

He awoke to the sound of a baby crying.   
"Hey!" Bulma cried happily. She smiled as she comforted their new baby in her arms. "So, what are you still doing here anyways? I would've thought you'd be long gone by now. Training as usual…" she commented.  
"Well --- I was tired. I fell asleep --- and lost track of the time!" he replied with a sort of struggle.  
"Well since you're here, do you want to hold Trunks?" she asked.  
"What? Who?"  
"Your son!"   
The words hit Vegeta in a strange way. My…son. He thought to himself. It was strange, he couldn't explain it. He felt a sort of pride within him, causing him to smirk.  
"Vegeta! Come on! Just try holding him!" Bulma pressured.  
His normal self returned. "Why would I want to hold some worthless brat?!" he retorted.  
"Vegeta! He is not some worthless brat! He is our son!" Bulma cried angrily.  
"Humph!" was all Vegeta said in reply.  
"Will you at least come over and look at him?"  
So Vegeta grudgingly stepped towards the bed where Bulma held the baby. Then he peered at it. Bringing his face right in front of Trunks. Before he could comment or say one of his usual sarcastic remarks Trunks began to cry.  
"Now look what you've done! You scared him with that ugly face of yours!" Bulma yelled.  
"What?! What did you say?!" Vegeta cried.  
Bulma was too busy calming Trunks. "There there…there there…I'm sorry your daddy has such an awful face…" Trunks began to smile again. "But at least you don't look like him!" Bulma said, making smiley faces at Trunks. Vegeta just glared.

It was a few nights later and Bulma was now at home once again with her newborn baby, Trunks. Her parents were overjoyed at being grandparents, while Vegeta appeared to show no feelings of excitement towards being a father.   
Having a newborn baby in the house was not an easy task. Bulma stumbled out of bed. It was 2am and Trunks had awoken and was crying again. She entered his room and walked over to his crib. His diaper was still clean so she concluded that he was hungry and picked him up. Then as she tried to quiet him she made her way to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. Trunks continued to cry.  
"Bulma, will you make that blasted child be quiet!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he entered the kitchen. These interruptions in the middle of the night were making him go insane, as well as interfering with his training since he was more fatigued.  
"Well I'm trying to, Vegeta! But I have to warm up a bottle for him in order to do that!" she yelled back. "It would be easier if you would help!"  
"Help?! Help should not be required for such a simple task!" he retorted. Trunks began crying more loudly due to Bulma and Vegeta's bickering.  
"Now look what you're doing! You're scaring Trunks!" Bulma scolded. "There there…" she soothed. Vegeta just stood glaring with his arms crossed. Bulma took a now warm bottle and started feeding Trunks.  
"Finally! Now I can get some sleep!"  
"I don't see why you're complaining! You don't even help! I'm the one who doesn't get any sleep around here because I have to wake up and take care of Trunks all by myself!" Bulma sniffed. Vegeta didn't answer and just retreated from the kitchen.   
After Trunks was finished eating it didn't take long for him to drift back to sleep. Bulma just rocked him a few times in her arms as she took him back to his room. Once Trunks was back in bed she sighed to herself.   
Instead of returning to her bed she went to Vegeta's room instead. Humph! Imagine! We have a baby together, but we don't even share a room! She thought.   
Vegeta was sleeping heavily on his bed. It was a hot night so the blanket was down to Vegeta's knees as he lay sleeping in a pair of shorts. The kind of shorts he normally wore when training.  
Why do things have to be like this between us? Bulma wondered looking at him. Carefully she snuck into bed next to him. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this.  
Vegeta's eyes blinked open as he sensed her movements. "What do you want woman?" he said groggily.  
"I'm going to sleep, Vegeta." she replied with a hint of anger.  
"You have your own bed, what are you doing here?" he questioned.  
"Vegeta, do you even care that we had a baby together?"  
"What difference does a baby make?" he replied.  
"You know I just don't get you, Vegeta!" she cried. She could not believe he could be so emotionless. She refused to get upset and emotional, she'd rather just appear angry instead. "Don't you even care?!"  
"I've got more important things to worry about! Such as becoming a Super Saiyan!" he retorted. Deep inside he was trying to keep his composure. He could not let a slip of character change things. Although he had gone pretty far by having a child with Bulma. What was worse was everybody knowing he was the father and the taunting he received from them.  
Bulma reached for his hand and he stiffened up at the sense of her touch. He was struggling with his facial expression.  
"Can't you stop pretending that everything is the same?!" she pleaded. She touched his face.  
"I must maintain my composure…" he said, not meaning to say it aloud.  
"Vegeta, come on I know you're tough and strong, but you don't always have to be." said Bulma. She turned his face to hers.  
"But I have to become a Super Saiyan and defeat Kakarot." He stated, but without his full sternness. Lying right next to Bulma with her holding his hand, was making his usual self soften. He hadn't noticed, but he had allowed his own hand to entwine their fingers around hers.  
"But you don't have to concentrate on that all the time…" Bulma trailed off. There was no longer anger in her voice. Then slowly she leaned her face closer towards his and he found himself doing the same as he also closed his eyes. Their lips met and the previous passion that had surged within him took over once again.

_Well I'd like to take you as I find you  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor  
Feel my caress so soft and gentle  
So delicate you cry for more_

_Cuddle up close  
Lay on my chest now  
Listen my heartbeat's coming down_

_I know you're the nervous kind  
With so much going on in your mind_

Bulma and Vegeta lay asleep in each other's arms. Then a familiar crying could be heard. It was now 4am. Bulma awakened again. Vegeta was too tired this time to even hear Trunks. It only took about twenty minutes for Bulma to do a quick diaper change and then rock him back to sleep.   
She returned and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Vegeta. It's going to take some work, but I've got to be patient with him. She told herself. Silently she slid back into bed and cuddled up close to Vegeta, slinging her arm over him.  
Even though Goku had accidentally revealed Trunks' existence to everybody years earlier, somehow that did not stop Bulma and Vegeta from developing a relationship with each other. Trunks' existence was still secured. It appears that Bulma and Vegeta were just destined to be.

THE END


End file.
